Shirley And Her Lulu
by Windrises
Summary: A series of stories chronicling the eccentric, but loving relationship between Lelouch Lamperouge and Shirley Fenette.
1. Locked Out Lelouch

Note: Code Geass is an anime done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge came into the living room and said "I'm going to go buy some unhealthy food at the grocery store."

C. C. asked "Did you remember to bring your house key?"

Lelouch responded "I'll bring it." Lelouch forgot to grab his house key. He walked out and used his new car to go to the grocery store.

After spending 100 dollars on unhealthy food Lelouch drove home. Lelouch realized that he forgot to bring his house key. He was scared for a minute, but then he calmed down and said "C. C.'s probably home so I'm okay." Lelouch knocked on the door for several minutes, but C. C. wasn't home. Lelouch thought about where C. C. would be and after 20 minutes of thinking he remembered that C. C. was planning on spending the night at a friend's house. Lelouch said "This means that I'm locked out of my house for the rest of the day. I'll need to find a high quality place to get some sleep tonight."

Lelouch drove to Suzaku Kururugi's house. Since the 2 of them were best friends Lelouch was sure that Suzaku would let Lelouch stay at his house for a night. Lelouch knocked on the door for a few seconds. Lelouch was already getting impatient so he broke 1 of Suzaku's windows and climbed inside of the house. Suzaku asked "What's going on Lelouch?"

Lelouch replied "I need a place to sleep tonight."

Suzaku asked "Why did you break one of the windows?"

Lelouch answered "It took you to long to open the door."

Suzaku said "You only knocked for like 5 seconds. You didn't give me enough time to get to the door and open it."

Lelouch replied "That's a weak excuse Suzaku."

Suzaku said "I won't charge you for the window. Instead your punishment is not getting to stay at my house tonight."

Lelouch sighed and said "Thank you Suzaku."

Lelouch drove to Shirley Fenette's house. Lelouch gently knocked on the door. Shirley wasn't home yet. Lelouch was more respectful and patient with Shirley than with Suzaku so he didn't break anymore windows. However he was getting bored. He decided to tap dance outside. He danced for 15 minutes. A bunch of people saw Lelouch and they weren't impressed by his weird dance moves.

After dancing Lelouch was hungry. He ate some of the unhealthy food he bought. He didn't have any napkins so he grabbed a neighbor's newspaper and used it as a napkin. The neighbor saw Lelouch and said "You got food stains on my newspaper you weirdo."

Lelouch asked "Why was the newspaper still outside? It's almost 6:00 p.m."

The neighbor replied "I forgot to grab it this morning. I also forgot to move to a peaceful neighborhood."

Lelouch said "I don't live in this neighborhood."

The neighbor replied "Well then this neighborhood isn't that bad."

Lelouch said "My girllfriend lives in this neighborhood so I'll be around here a lot."

The neighbor replied "I'm going to go hire the movers."

An hour later Shirley arrived. Shirley looked around and saw Lelouch. Shirley said "Hi Lulu. What's going on?"

Lelouch responded "I got locked out of my house so I need somewhere to sleep tonight."

Shirley said "You can sleep at my house tonight Lulu."

Lelouch replied "Thank you."

Lelouch and Shirley went inside of Shirley's house. Lelouch looked around Shirley's house and said "You have a nice house. Well I don't know how a house can have manners, but I hope you understand what I'm saying."

Shirley replied "To be honest I sometimes don't understand you, but I always love you."

Lelouch said "I always love you and me."

Shirley asked "Did you have dinner?"

Lelouch replied "No, but I got some unhealthy food at the grocery store that we can eat."

Shirley said "Maybe we should eat something that's a little bit healthy." Lelouch was disgusted by the thought of eating healthy food.

After eating dinner Lelouch picked up Shirley's lamp. Lelouch smiled and said "I have a really fun idea. Lets play catch with the lamp."

Shirley replied "That seems like a really dangerous thing to do Lulu."

Lelouch proudly said "I'll throw it around to show you how safe it is." Lelouch accidentally threw the lamp at a wall. The lamp broke. Lelouch said "I'm sorry. I'm a dumb goofball."

Shirley replied "You are a brilliant gentleman."

Lelouch said "I wish I was."

Shirley replied "You're a great guy. The mistakes you make aren't that important."

Lelouch said "Instead of messing more things up I'm going to go clean the dishes."

Shirley replied "Thank you Lulu."

Lelouch walked to the kitchen and started putting water on the dishes. One of the dishes had lots of food stains on it so Lelouch broke it in half and threw it away.

Lelouch and Shirley sat on the couch. Lelouch said "I think we should watch a film."

Shirley said "Okay. I want to watch a romantic film."

Lelouch said "But I want to watch a dumb comedy film." Lelouch and Shirley decided to watch a dumb romance film. Shirley liked the romance and Lelouch liked the dumb stuff.

After the film Lelouch said "I'm tired. I guess I'll have to wear my day clothes, because I didn't bring any pajamas."

Shirley replied "I have a pair of pajamas that haven't been worn before that you can have."

Lelouch asked "Are the pajamas meant for girls and guys?"

Shirley replied "They're meant for you. You lose things so often that I bought a pair of pajamas in case you lost them again."

Lelouch said "I haven't lost my pajamas since the last time I did the laundry." Lelouch got on a pair of black pajamas and Shirley got on her pink pajamas.

Shirley said "I'll sleep on the couch. You can sleep on the bed."

Lelouch replied "But this is your house."

Shirley said "But you're my guest. I want you to be as comfortable and happy as possible."

Lelouch replied "Okay. Thank you." He jumped to the bed and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, but he felt bad for Shirley. After 10 minutes of trying to fall asleep Lelouch got off of the bed. He went to the living room and saw that Shirley was already sleeping on the couch. He decided to switch places with Shirley so he gently picked up Shirley and put her on the bed. Lelouch slept on the couch.

The next morning Shirley woke and was surprised that she wasn't on the couch. She realized what Lelouch did and felt honored. She made breakfast for Lelouch. Lelouch woke up and accidentally coughed on the breakfast. He threw the breakfast in the garbage can. Lelouch said "I better go home soon. Thank you for everything." Lelouch kissed Shirley and left.

Lelouch drove home. Lelouch knocked on the door. C. C. opened the door and said "I reminded you to bring your house key."

Lelouch replied "I'm really good at forgetting easy stuff. I should get some awards for that."


	2. Lelouch's Valentines Adventure

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up and said "I better get out my breakfast." Lelouch grabbed a bunch of leftover pizza and candy and stuffed them into the microwave. While Lelouch waited for his gross breakfast to be ready Suzaku Kururugi knocked on the door. Lelouch angrily whispered "I'm tired of that dude bothering me while I'm preparing fancy meals." Lelouch opened the door and asked "What's going on?"

Suzaku answered "I'm sorry to come so early Lelouch, but you told me to remind you of every upcoming holiday."

Lelouch angrily asked "Which holiday is next?"

Suzaku said "Valentine's Day."

Lelouch asked "Do I have to celebrate that dumb holiday?"

Suzaku said "Well you have to get something for Shirley."

Lelouch angrily replied "I guess to buy dumb stuff for her at the silly store."

Suzaku asked "Do you need any help shopping?"

Lelouch said "You're more than just my calendar. You're also my shopping helper."

Suzaku replied "I'm also your best friend."

Lelouch said "Yeah, but that's the least honorable of your jobs. Now lets shop."

Suzaku said "Okay."

Lelouch and Suzaku started walking to a nearby store. On their way to the store Lelouch accidentally bumped into Guilford. Guilford fell to the ground. Suzaku said "You might of hurt Guilford."

Lelouch said "Both him and me weren't walking carefully so I'll share the blame with him."

Guilford replied "You better start walking well Lelouch. You accidentally knock more people to the ground than anybody else."

Lelouch said "Wow. I've accomplished a lot of records at my young age." Guilford rolled his eyes.

Lelouch and Suzaku went to the store. Lelouch said "Lets check out the action figures first."

Suzaku replied "You're supposed to shop for Shirley today, not yourself."

Lelouch said "I have a good idea. I could get Shirley a dumb doll. I think she would really like that. What's your opinion?"

Suzaku replied "I doubt she would like anything that you call dumb."

Lelouch said "Then Shirley wouldn't like most of my friends."

Suzaku asked "Am I dumb?"

Lelouch answered "Not recently."

Suzaku said "I don't understand that answer."

Lelouch replied "Then you might still be dumb."

Suzaku said "Hey."

Lelouch smiled and said "I'm joking. Keep your coat on."

Lelouch tripped and accidentally knocked the card aisle on Guilford. Suzaku looked and said "You hurt Guilford again."

Lelouch replied "I think Gilford is a spy."

Guilford said "I'm just shopping for Valentine's Day and trying to recover from accidentally getting hurt by you twice today."

Lelouch grabbed one a random card and said "I'll get this card for Shirley."

Suzaku responded "That's a mother's day card."

Lelouch asked "Is Shirley a mother?"

Suzaku said "You should know the answer to that question."

Lelouch responded "I should know, but I don't know."

Suzaku said "She's not a mother."

Lelouch replied "I'm always impressed by all the stuff you know. You're like one of those people that memorizes random facts about cool stuff." Lelouch grabbed a random Valentine's Day card.

Lelouch and Guilford looked around and saw a fancy necklace that was on sale. Lelouch said "This silly necklace is 80% deal. Since it's such a great deal it's probably a weak necklace."

Suzaku responded "This is actually a really good necklace."

Lelouch said "Then I'll get this necklace for Shirley."

Guilford replied "Actually I'm planning on buying that necklace for Princess Cornelia."

Lelouch said "I deserve the necklace more than you."

Guilford replied "But you hurt me twice today. If you let me buy the necklace for Princess Cornelia I'll forgive you." Guilford grabbed the necklace and started running to the checkout aisle.

Lelouch said "I need to stop that troublemaker." Lelouch pushed at cart at Gilford. The cart knocked Guilford across the store. Guilford tried to hold onto the necklace, but Lelouch grabbed it.

Suzaku said "You haven't been nice to Guilford today Lelouch."

Lelouch replied "But Guilford has been causing goofy antics today."

Suzaku said "He deserves to be treated a little better."

Lelouch replied "But Shirley needs the necklace."

Guilford walked up to Lelouch and said "I'll give you money if you let me buy the necklace."

Lelouch thought about it and responded "That doesn't seem like a good deal."

Guilford said "We need to end this silly rivalry."

Lelouch responded "You don't need to worry about that anymore, because I have a great plan." Suzaku rolled his eyes. Lelouch said "If you pay for the necklace I'll give it to Shirley."

Guilford said "That deal doesn't benefit me."

Lelouch sighed and said "You can buy the necklace and give it to Princess Cornelia."

Guilford replied "Thank you Lelouch." Guilford grabbed the necklace and bought it.

Suzaku said "That was a nice thing to do Lelouch, but what are you going to buy for Shirley?"

Lelouch answered "I'll buy her soap."

A few days later it was Valentine's Day. Shirley Fenette knocked on Lelouch's door. Lelouch opened the door and asked "What's going on?"

Shirley answered "It's Valentine's Day Lulu."

Lelouch ran to his bedroom and put wrapping paper on his present for Shirley. Lelouch returned to the living room and said "What did you buy for me?"

Shirley answered "I got you $50 and a few boxes of chocolate."

Lelouch threw a present to Shirley. Shirley opened it and realized that it was a big bottle of soap. Shirley said "Well you deserve points for picking unexpected presents Lulu."

Lelouch proudly said "Thank you."

Shirley said "I love you."

Lelouch replied "Whatever."

Meanwhile Guilford gave Princess Cornelia the necklace. Guilford said "I hope you like it. I had to battle Lelouch for it, but I'd fight any battle for you."

Princess Cornelia replied "It's great Guilford. In fact winning a battle against Lelouch is the best present you've ever gotten me."

Guilford asked "Did you get me anything?"

Princess Cornelia looked around for something to give to Guilford. She grabbed one of her lamps and said "You can have this fancy lamp."

Guilford replied "Thank you. The lightbulb on this lamp isn't as bright as the beauty on your face." Cornelia blushed.

A few minutes later Guilford started walking home. Lelouch accidentally knocked Guilford and the lamp to the ground.


	3. Lelouch's Night Adventure

Lelouch Lamperouge and the other students had a project to work on that involved making paper versions of some of the states. Lelouch was angry about having to do so much work. He only got a little bit of the project done by the time the class was over. He angrily said "This is a big ripoff."

The teacher replied "Please calm down Mr. Lamperouge. You have plenty of class time tomorrow to finish the project."

Lelouch was so mad about having to do so much work that he felt like ruining Suzaku's project to calm himself down. Lelouch accidentally grabbed Shirley Fenette's project and whispered "I'm going to flush Suzaku's project down the toilet."

Suzaku grabbed the project out of Lelouch's hands and said "You can't do that to this project. This is Shirley's project." Suzaku gave Shirley her project.

Lelouch felt guilty about what he almost did. He said "I'm very sorry about all of this Shirley. I was trying to ruin Suzaku's project, not yours. Thankfully I didn't get a chance to flush the project down the toilet."

Shirley said "You're a wonderful gentleman Lulu but you need to be mature more often."

Suzaku said "I'm a little ashamed of you Lelouch."

Lelouch replied "I'm sorry dude."

Lelouch went home and saw a bunch of pizzas on the kitchen table. Lelouch grabbed a few pieces of pizza, but C. C. saw him. Lelouch said "Hi C. C. I'm going to eat some of the pizza."

C. C. replied "I bought all of this pizza."

Lelouch said "Come on. You're like the princess of pizza."

C. C. replied "I'm flattered by that nickname."

Lelouch threw some magazines on the floor. C. C. slipped and fell on the couch. She relaxed on the couch for a few minutes while Lelouch took several slices of pizza and ate them.

A few hours later Lelouch was trying to rest in his bed, but he felt guilty about Shirley. He said "Shirley's so sweet and cute. I feel like I'm not nice enough to her. I'm going to do something nice and cool for her."

C. C. was about to go to sleep so Lelouch ran up to her and said "I need some help."

C. C. asked "What's going on dude?"

Lelouch said "I haven't been that nice to Shirley recently. I'm going to do something nice for her."

C. C. replied "Do something nice for her tomorrow. It's late out."

Lelouch said "Tomorrow will take too long to happen. I want to know what I can do to thank her for being so awesome."

C. C. replied "You could visit her and give her a nice letter."

Lelouch said "You are a moderately smart person so I have enough trust in you to try that out. I'm going to go to her house now."

C. C. replied "But she's probably sleeping."

Lelouch said "I'll bring a alarm clock with me in case I need to wake her up."

C. C. looked at the blue pajamas Lelouch was wearing and asked "Are you going to go to Shirley's house in that outfit?"

Lelouch said "It's nighttime, not prom time. I doubt that Shirley will be wearing a gown and high heels when she opens her house door tonight." Lelouch grabbed some expired popcorn out of the microwave and walked outside. He went into his car and started driving to Shirley's house.

There was a long traffic light so Lelouch wanted to do something for fun. Lelouch threw his bag of expired popcorn at Lloyd Asplund who was in a car nearby. Lelouch said "I'm sorry about that. I needed to do a little prank."

Lloyd replied "I've heard dozens of stories about your slapstick antics Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch proudly said "I have a strong reputation of pranking people." After bragging about himself for a few minutes Lelouch said "Tonight I'm actually going to do something nice for Shirley. I'm going to drive to her house and give her a well written letter."

Lloyd replied "That's a pretty good plan Lelouch. I think giving her the best food in the world will make this a very special day."

Lelouch said "I need you to hand me the food fast. The goofy traffic light could turn green in a few seconds."

Lloyd replied "Okay prince of troublemaking antics." Lloyd handed a gallon of pudding to Lelouch.

Lelouch drove to Shirley's house. Lelouch felt like practicing his dancing skills before knocking on the house door so he danced around a neighbor's house.

The neighbor said "Oh no. It's the prince of wise guys."

Lelouch responded "People keep giving me great nicknames."

The neighbor replied "I'm going to go hide in my house before you accidentally break something I own again."

Lelouch ran up to Shirley's house door and started knocking. Shirley already was in her bed and was sleeping so she didn't answer the door. Lelouch was getting upset about the house door. After dancing in front of the door for several minutes Lelouch remembered that Shirley gave him a key to her house a few months ago. Lelouch got the key out of his car's glove compartment and used it to open Shirley's house door.

Lelouch looked around the living room and said "Shirley keeps her house clean. It seems like she cleans this place a few times a month. I don't clean my house. I'm going to have Suzaku clean up my house next week." Lelouch danced around the living room for a few minutes.

After the dancing was over Lelouch said "I'm really hungry. I should get a snack before I hang out with Shirley." Lelouch went to Shirley's kitchen and grabbed a big box of cookies. He ate a majority of the cookies that were in the box.

A few minutes later Lelouch was getting bored so he started dancing with the gallon of pudding. The pudding landed on the furniture. Lelouch said "I need to clean up that stuff. I think there's a tool that'll take care of all of this stuff." Lelouch threw a box of napkins on each piece of furniture.

Lelouch walked up to Shirley's bedroom door and started knocking on the door. Lelouch said "Don't worry about a robbery happening Shirley. It's Lelouch, not anybody scary."

Shirley got out of her bed, put on a pink robe, and opened her bedroom door. Shirley said "Hi Lulu. It's always a honor to have you visit me, but nighttime isn't a very good time for that."

Lelouch said "I'm sorry Shirley. I wanted to properly thank you for all the kind hearted and cool stuff that you've done for me. Waiting for tomorrow was a option that was too unappealing for me."

Shirley replied "You're a very sweet gentleman Lulu."

Lelouch said "I made a letter for you." Lelouch grabbed the letter out of his shirt pocket and said "Shirley you are the smartest, sweetest, cutest, and prettiest girl that I know. I really think you're special and cool. You're hip, not outdated. I really care about you . You're awesome which is something I am as well."

Shirley replied "You're the prince of sweetness Lulu."

Lelouch said "Thank you for everything Shirley. I would call you one of the coolest dudes ever, but you're not a dude. Thankfully I noticed that in time before I called you the wrong gender."

Shirley replied "I would love to spend more time with you Lulu, but I'm really tired. You and I both have school tomorrow."

Lelouch said "Waking up early is super hard. That's why I often have slapstick fights with my alarm clock."

Shirley asked "Do you want a kiss goodnight?"

Lelouch said "Okay bro. Oh no. I accidentally called you the wrong gender. I need to work on my remembering skills." Shirley kissed Lelouch. Lelouch smiled and waved goodnight to Shirley.

After leaving Shirley's house Lelouch felt like practicing his dancing skills. Lelouch danced outside for a half hour. After the dancing was over Lelouch fell asleep outside. A few hours later Lelouch woke up and said "I accidentally had a camping trip in Shirley's lawn. I'm sure that most people would think that's eccentric, but Shirley would think that's cute. I'm going to tell her about it." Lelouch went back into Shirley's house. He woke her up and told her about his nap in the lawn.


	4. Shirley and Lulu's Helpful Day

Lelouch Lamperouge was at school. He often took naps during class. This time he wanted to take a bed with him to class. Lelouch asked "Can I bring this bed to class?"

Principal Ashford said "No. In fact you should stop taking naps during class."

Lelouch replied "Okay." Lelouch threw the bed outside. The bed crash landed on Principal Ashford's car. Lelouch said "I promise that was on accident."

Principal Ashford replied "You've wrecked more of my cars than any other student. You're getting detentions for the rest of the week."

Lelouch was late for class so he ran into the classroom. The teacher said "I think we should talk about yesterday's test Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch asked "What's going on dude?"

The teacher said "You only got fifteen percent on the test."

Lelouch replied "The questions were too hard."

The teacher said "I understand that, but a few of your answers are nonsense."

Lelouch asked "What are you talking about?"

The teacher said "Well question number six was asking what the capital of Colorado is. You wrote down this: Why does it matter bro?"

Lelouch said "Well we live so far away from Colorado that it's a pointless thing to do."

The teacher replied "If you write down nonsense like that again I'll give you a detention."

After class was over Shirley Fenette asked "Are you okay Lulu?"

Lelouch said "I did badly on the test. I don't know that much stuff."

Shirley replied "Well I can tutor you."

Lelouch said "Sometimes I feel like I can't learn as much as I need to."

Shirley replied "Well I believe in you with all my heart."

During study hall Shirley tutored Lelouch. Lelouch usually didn't pay attention when people talked about school stuff, but he thought that Shirley was too sweet and cute to ignore. Shirley asked "Did you listen to all of the stuff I said?"

Lelouch said "Well I heard most of it. The stuff about the quad of rocks was pretty boring."

Shirley replied "It's called Mount Rushmore."

Lelouch said "They should add me to that thing."

Shirley replied "I think you belong on Mount Cutemore."

Lelouch said "You're just as qualified to be on that as I am." Shirley blushed. Lelouch asked "Do I have to re-do the test?"

Shirley said "You should re-do it Lulu. I know that I'm not a super good tutor, but I hoped that you learned enough to get a good grade."

Lelouch said "I'll go re-do the test now."

Shirley replied "I believe in you."

Lelouch ran to the classroom and did the test again. After Lelouch finished the test he gently threw it to the teacher.

Meanwhile Shirley was at swimming practice. Shirley asked "Am I swimming fast enough coach?"

Coach Villetta said "You never have to ask that. You swim faster than anybody else."

One of the other swimmers said "Shirley's ruining our reputation by swimming faster than us. She's a showoff."

Lelouch walked next to the pool and said "You're wrong about Shirley. She's working harder than you and you're jealous of her. Do you think that mocking the team's best swimmer will help you?"

The swimmer sighed and said "I'm sorry Shirley. I know I'm talking crazy since the prince of slapstick was right about what I said." While she said that Lelouch accidentally crashed into the water cooler. Lelouch threw the broken water cooler into the pool.

Coach Villetta asked "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch said "Since the water cooler and the swimming pool both have water gimmicks I was hoping that the swimming pool could fix the water cool."

Coach Villetta angrily replied "I might have the principal give you another week of detentions for this."

Shirley said "I'll pay for the water cooler."

Coach Villetta sighed and said "You're lucky that your girlfriend fixes your problems Lelouch."

Lelouch replied "Shirley's not my girlfriend." Coach Villetta didn't believe Lelouch so she rolled her eyes. Lelouch wanted to skip his next class so he sat on the pool area's bench for several minutes.

After swimming practice was over Shirley asked "Did I do a good job at swimming Lulu?"

Lelouch said "You swam faster than anybody else. You're like the Tony Jay of swimmers."

Shirley replied "Thank you Lulu."

Lelouch asked "Is your day school day over?"

Shirley said "After I change back into my regular clothes." She tried to open the changing door room, but it was locked. She said "I have another problem Lulu."

Lelouch asked "What's going on?"

Shirley said "The door to the changing room is locked. Coach Villetta opened it in time for everybody else except me. I think that she likes to troll me. Now everybody's gone."

Lelouch said "I know how to break locks apart."

Shirley asked "How?"

Lelouch proudly said "I have special strength." Lelouch ripped the lock apart.

Shirley replied "Thank you Lulu."

After school was over Lelouch had a detention. Lelouch sat around in the detention room and said "This is super boring."

Shirley walked into the detention room and said "Greetings Lulu."

Lelouch asked "Why are you here?"

Shirley said "I know that you're bored so I came to visit you."

Lelouch asked "Are you allowed to be in here?"

Shirley said "If I'm not they wouldn't complain." Shirley held Lelouch's hand.

Lelouch said "It's sweet of you to offer that. It does get hard to carry my hand sometimes, but I can hold it."

Shirley replied "Thank you for helping me at swimming practice."

Lelouch said "Thank you for helping me with several things."

Shirley replied "You're the best."

Lelouch said "Hundreds of people tell me that weekly. It's a honor I think that I deserve."

Shirley replied "I love you Lulu."

Lelouch said "Well I have millions of fans that love me. I'm like the Tony Jay of anime characters."

Shirley replied "But I love you more than anybody." Shirley kissed Lelouch.

Principal Ashford opened the door and said "Kissing isn't allowed at school."

Lelouch replied "We're already in detention."

Principal Ashford sighed and said "Okay."

Lelouch said "Um thank you for kissing me, but you gave me a big problem."

Shirley asked "What's wrong Lulu?"

Lelouch said "I can't stop blushing."

Shirley started blushing too and said "It seems like we share the same problem."

After detention was over Shirley said "I had a great day with you Lulu."

Lelouch replied "You got me to like a school day. Enjoying school is a type of fun that nobody should have." Lelouch tripped and almost fell, but Shirley caught him.

Shirley asked "Did you fall for me?"

Lelouch replied "I fall weekly, not just during a single season."

Shirley said "Lets just enjoy this moment together Lulu. No slapstick."

Lelouch replied "Okay." Lelouch accidentally fell into a garbage can. Lelouch started digging around the garbage can to find collectibles.


	5. Lulu In Peril

Shirley Fenette arrived at school early and was feeling stressed out. She had a secret: She was in love with Lelouch Lamperouge. Shirley tried to escape her problems by hanging out in the Student Council room. She didn't hear or see anybody at first so she sighed and said "Now I can escape my problems."

Milly Ashford replied "Yeah right."

Shirley said "Hi Milly. I didn't know that you were here. I think I'm going to go."

Milly replied "Hold on there. Ignoring your problems is a bad habit to have."

Shirley said "I've been trying to hide a secret."

Milly replied "It's time for you to finally tell Lelouch that you love him."

Shirley said "I can't do that."

Milly replied "Well unless your mouth stops working you can. Your crush for him is as obvious as obvious as the fact that John de Lancie is awesome."

Shirley said "It's true love, not just a crush."

Milly replied "Then you need to tell him soon."

Lelouch walked into the room and said "Hi. I got another detention today. I'm hoping that you can convince your grandfather to cancel it."

Milly asked "How did you get a detention this time?"

Lelouch said "I filled the copy machine with stink bombs."

Shirley asked "Why would you do such a immature thing?"

Lelouch said "It was a fun thing to do."

Milly replied "I'm sorry Lelouch, but you have to go to detention if you keep doing that stuff."

Lelouch sighed and said "Then I'll cancel my plans."

Shirley asked "What were you planning on doing?"

Lelouch said "Putting a stink bomb in every student's locker."

After school ended Jeremiah Gottwald went to Ashford Academy. He had been hired by V. V. to get rid of Lelouch (Zero). Jeremiah said "Greetings citizens of Ashford Academy. I've come to stop Zero. He's secretly been a student at this school."

Lelouch replied "That weirdo has pathetic lies. Zero wouldn't go to school. He's too smart and charming for that." Lelouch ran to his house and got on his Zero costume.

C. C. asked "What's going on?"

Lelouch said "Orange boy is outside. He wants to beat me up so I'm going to stop him."

C. C. asked "Are you sure that you can defeat them?"

Lelouch said "I'm totally sure about that. It'll be easy to defeat him. In fact it'll probably only take five minutes to beat him up."

C. C. replied "You are the prince of confidence."

Lelouch (Zero) ran outside and said "Greetings orange boy."

Jeremiah replied "How dare you insult me with that edible nickname. I'm going to get rid of you."

Zero responded "I've battled you before. I always won. In fact you were easy to stop."

Jeremiah smiled and said "I've been a more advanced enemy since then. General Bartley had some experiments done on me. I'm a cyborg now."

Zero was surprised to hear that. He hoped that Jeremiah was making stuff up. Zero said "This battle is only going to last for five minutes." He punched Jeremiah in the face. The punch had such a small impact on him that Jeremiah had a smug smile on his face. Zero said "I underestimated you. You didn't make anything up this time."

Jeremiah replied "Thank you for agreeing with the truth for once Zero. I'm going to get my revenge on you." Zero tried to run away, but Jeremiah punched him into Ashford Academy's garbage bin. Jeremiah said "Your fighting skills are as pathetic as your moral values."

Shirley was still at Ashford Academy. She looked out the window and saw Zero getting attacked by Jeremiah. Lelouch had erased Shirley's memory about his secret identity, but Jeremiah's geass canceler brought back her memories. She had a worried looking facial expression about Lelouch.

Milly asked "What's wrong?"

Shirley said "The freaky cyborg is beating up Zero."

Milly said "Well you know that Zero has done a lot of corrupt things."

Shirley replied "I need to save him."

Milly said "It's too dangerous." Milly tried to make Shirley stand still.

Shirley pushed Milly away and said "I'm sorry, but Lulu needs me."

Milly said "Huh?"

Meanwhile Zero was trying to think of a way to stop Jeremiah. Zero was hoping that a money bribe could convince him to stop trying to get rid of him. Zero said "I'm a really rich person. If you became an ally instead of a enemy I'll give you twenty thousand dollars."

Jeremiah replied "How dare you try to use money to stop me."

Zero said "I'm willing to increase the prince to a insanely high amount. I'll give you a hundred thousand dollars."

Jeremiah replied "Because of you I've lost my high ranking job and my normal body, but I'll always keep my loyalty."

Zero said "It seems like your only admirable quality is being loyal to the evil emperor. That's ironic."

Jeremiah replied "The ironic thing is that after this battle is over you'll have zero lives." Jeremiah laughed.

Shirley ran out of Ashford Academy. She started running outside where Zero and Jeremiah were fighting. Shirley knew that a gun couldn't destroy Jeremiah since he's a cyborg, but she hoped it could hurt him. Shirley shot Jeremiah.

Jeremiah replied "Gunshots feel as painless as handshakes to me."

Zero looked around and saw that Shirley was nearby. Zero said "You need to go citizen. It's too dangerous for a cute girl like you."

Shirley replied "I can't let anybody get rid of you Lulu."

Zero suddenly realized that Shirley knew his secret identity again. He said "If you stay around here you'll probably get hurt. Please leave Shirley."

Shirley replied "I love you Lulu."

Jeremiah said "This is a pathetic time for romance. Zero is finally going to live up to the nothing part of his name after I get rid of him." Jeremiah kicked Zero to the ground.

Zero said "I'm going to knock you out." Zero punched Jeremiah several times, but it hardly hurt him.

Jeremiah replied "Feel this ultimate attack move Zero." Jeremiah punched Zero a few hundred feet away.

Shirley ran up to Zero and said "I know how we can defeat him."

Zero replied "You're kind, but you're not an expert on battles." Shirley whispered her plan to Zero. Zero thought it was pretty silly, but assumed that it would work. They told the garbage guy about their plan.

Zero and Shirley ran up to Jeremiah. Jeremiah said "I'm amused by how pathetic you two are. I punched Zero far enough for him to run away, but instead both of you ran up to me."

Zero picked up Jeremiah. Before Jeremiah attacked Zero Shirley kicked him into the garbage bin. The garbage guy put everything in the garbage bin, including Jeremiah, into the garbage truck.

Jeremiah said "Hold on. You could get fired for putting a living person in your garbage truck."

The garbage guy replied "But you're a cyborg." Jeremiah shook his fist at the garbage guy.

Although Zero won the battle with Jeremiah he was in pain from all of the attack moves that he dealt with. Shirley said "I'm going to help you my love. The Student Council room has medicine for pain from battles. It's risky to take you there, but I have to." Shirley picked up Zero and carried him to the Student Council room. Shirley was worrying too much about Lelouch's safety to check if anybody else was in the Student Council room. She took off Zero's mask and had him take the medicine.

Milly said "Hi Shirley and Lelouch."

Lelouch looked around and saw Milly. Lelouch was scared, because Milly saw him unmasked. He said "I was in a costume contest."

Milly replied "You're the controversial Zero."

Shirley said "I'm sorry Lelouch. I was too foolish to realize that Milly was in the room. I ruined your secret identity."

Lelouch replied "Actually you saved me from Jeremiah. Also the medicine you gave me saved me from being in physical pain. You're the best."

Shirley said "I love you more than anybody Lulu."

Lelouch blushed and said "I love you too." Lelouch and Shirley kissed.

Shirley said "Please don't tell people about Lelouch's secret identity Milly. If the people that hate him found out the secret they could get rid of him. That would break my heart into trillions of pieces." Shirley tried to keep tears from coming down her eyes.

Milly asked "Is Zero evil?"

Lelouch said "I'm not. My missions break a lot of rules, but my goals are heroic."

Milly sighed and said "I won't tell anybody your secret Lelouch. I can understand why you two fell in love. You both are obsessed with secrets."

Meanwhile Jeremiah escaped the garbage truck, but he smelled bad from the garbage. He sighed and said "I'm going to take a bath in orange juice."


	6. Lelouch the Lifeguard

Lelouch Lamperouge danced into the living room and said "I have big news."

C. C. replied "I already feel concerned."

Lelouch said "Well I feel offended by your quick judgement. I've done something great."

C. C. replied "Yeah right you prince of slapstick."

Lelouch said "A few days ago you said that I need to do something that helps other people so I got a job that will benefit a majority of the world."

C. C. asked "What job did you get you over exaggerating bragger?"

Lelouch said "My new job is to be a life guard."

C. C. replied "Guarding one swimming pool wouldn't help a majority of the world. Also you wouldn't be a good guard."

Lelouch asked "How could you say such cruel words?"

C. C. said "I say that to help you. You break stuff everyday which means you're like the opposite of a life saver. In fact I practically have to be your bodyguard everyday."

Lelouch proudly said "Well I'm going to do a really awesome job as a life guard. I'm going to save millions of people." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch asked "Why do you always doubt me?"

C. C. said "Because you've lost over a dozen jobs this year."

Lelouch replied "Well I'm going to be the employee of the decade."

The next morning Lelouch woke up and drove to the swimming pool. Lelouch said "Greetings citizens of the swimming pool. The future lifeguard of the century is here. Prepare to be saved with more coolness and charm than ever before."

The swimming pool owner said "Hi Lelouch. I hope you do a wonderful job on your first day."

Lelouch replied "I'm going to do more than blow your socks off with my performance. I'm going to melt your socks. You're going to be sock less by the end of the week."

The owner said "Okay Lelouch." The owner left to stock up on socks.

Lelouch looked around and saw the lifeguarding chair. Lelouch tried to jump onto the chair, but he accidentally knocked the chair into the swimming pool. Thankfully there were no swimmers in the pool yet so nobody got hurt. Lelouch got stressed out so he broke the chair and threw it far away. The chair crash landed a nearby bench. The chair and the bench got broken into various pieces.

A few minutes later swimmers started arriving. Lelouch said "Greeting swimmers. I'm Lelouch, the master of lifeguarding. I'm like your new bodyguard, because I'm going to protect you from the nasty ocean. I'm like the Ted Knight of swimming pools."

Shirley Fenette said "Hi Lulu. What's going on?"

Lelouch proudly said "I'm the new lifeguard."

Shirley replied "I'm proud of you, but I'm concerned."

Lelouch said "You and C. C. have too many concerns. Go swim. I'll save you after you drown. When do you plan on drowning?"

Shirley replied "People don't drown on purpose so it's not something that's scheduled."

A few minutes later Jeremiah Gottwald said "Cannon ball."

Lelouch nervously asked "Where's the cannon?"

Jeremiah said "It's just a little expression."

Lelouch sighed and replied "Okay."

Jeremiah jumped into the pool. He jumped so hard that he got worn out. He said "I feel tired, but I must stay awake. Well I actually have the choice to fall asleep even though that would be a dumb thing to do." Jeremiah started sleeping.

Shirley nervously said "That guy needs your help Lulu."

Lelouch asked "What's the problem?"

Shirley said "He foolishly started napping in the swimming pool."

Lelouch proudly responded "I'll save orange boy." Lelouch jumped into the ocean and tried to grab Jeremiah. He got some people to help him drag Jeremiah out of the swimming pool.

Shirley said "He needs mouth to mouth to save him."

Lelouch replied "That's too weird to do." Lelouch threw an orange into Jeremiah's mouth.

Jeremiah got up and said "I feel as fresh as a fruit stand full of barely expired fruit. That means I feel good."

A few minutes later Lelouch grabbed a glass and used it to get some water from the swimming pool. Lelouch drank it and said "The swimming pool tastes terrible. I need to give the swimming pool a new flavor. Please exit out of the swimming pool everybody." The swimmers stepped out of the swimming pool.

Shirley asked "What's going on Lulu?"

Lelouch said "The swimming pool water doesn't taste good. Thankfully I'm the prince of being helpful so I'll take care of this problem. You swimmers will need to wait a few hours." Lelouch had the water in the swimming pool taken away.

Lelouch drove to the grocery store and bought several gallons of soda. Lelouch asked "Can one of your employees help with a really important mission? I can pay you a very high price."

The grocery store owner replied "Well that sounds like a interesting deal. What do you need help with?"

Lelouch said "I need one of your employees to help me fill the swimming pool with soda."

The grocery store owner replied "I'll have one of my top employees do the job for you."

Lelouch and the employee drove to the swimming pool. They filled the swimming area with soda. Lelouch said "Now the swimming pool has the high quality taste that it should have."

Shirley asked "Why did you fill the swimming pool with soda Lulu?"

Lelouch said "Swimming pools need good taste. It's a essential element to the steps of high quality swimming adventures."

Shirley replied "But taste isn't something that swimming pools require."

Lelouch said "Well I bring charm to every job that I have. I've brought the ultimate charm of an edible swimming pool to you tourists."

Jeremiah replied "Soda is drinkable, not edible." Lelouch got mad at Jeremiah for correcting him so he pushed him into the pool.

Lelouch asked "What do you think of the soda pool?"

Jeremiah said "It's super gross dude."

Lelouch said "You're too strict."

Jeremiah replied "I'm sorry."

Lelouch said "Write a giant apology letter for me."

Jeremiah replied "Okay my prince." Jeremiah stepped out of the pool and left.

Lelouch said "It seems like Jeremiah refuses to accept that swimming pools must change. Try the pool out swimmers." Several of the swimmers refused to go into the swimming pool. Lelouch said "Thankfully Shirley has the loyalty that Jeremiah lacks."

Shirley replied "I'm usually honored and excited to try out your inventions Lulu, but a soda pool won't work."

Lelouch said "People need to take risks. I'm going to prove how great the soda pool is by going into it." Lelouch stepped into the pool. He was really thirsty so he started drinking the soda.

One of the swimmers said "That seems like a bad pool, but a good fountain." A few swimmers went into the pool and started drinking the soda. Several minutes later Lelouch and the swimmers finished drinking the soda. There was barely any soda left. It looked like an empty pool.

Lelouch said "The pool is basically gone. It seems like I messed up."

Shirley replied "Despite that I'm proud of your effort. Is your work day almost done?"

Lelouch said "Yes. The boss will be here in like five minutes."

Shirley replied "After I get changed and you finish work we should go out."

Lelouch said "Okay sweetie." Shirley blushed while walking away.

A few minutes later the swimming owner returned and asked "Where's the swimming pool?"

Lelouch sighed and said "I tried to add creativity to the pool. Most swimming pools are too generic. I tried to make things unique by getting rid of the regular pool water and replacing it with soda water. Sadly people drank most of the soda."

The owner replied "You can't have the job anymore. Also you failed to melt any of my socks."

Lelouch said "I'll do something cooler then." Lelouch took off the owner's socks and threw them into the mostly empty pool. However there was enough soda left to get the socks stained.

After Lelouch got kicked out Shirley walked up to him and asked "Are you ready to go on our date?"

Lelouch said "I guess. I feel like I messed up today though. I should buy a mini pool so I can find ways to make more unique. I could use strawberry milk instead of regular pool water next time."

After Lelouch finished up his date with Shirley he bought a mini pool and danced home. C. C. asked "How was your lifeguarding adventure?"

Lelouch said "I drank my chances of keeping the job."

C. C. asked "Are you done with being a lifeguard?"

Lelouch smiled and said "I'm going to try out other jobs that involve water. I'm trying to find out what I should fill swimming pools with. I'm going to fill the new mini pool with hot sauce."


	7. Lelouch's Pranks

Lelouch Lamperouge brought a couch with him to use during class. He tried to relax on the couch during school. He said "I feel like sleeping."

The teacher replied "You need to stay awake. Also you better stop bringing a couch to school."

Lelouch said "Come on dude. You need to make school a fun event. There needs to be parties, jokes, entertainment, films, and comic books in here."

The teacher replied "School is supposed to be for learning important stuff."

Lelouch said "Learning is a pointless thing to do. Popcorn swimming pools are much more useful."

The teacher asked "Are you done saying every random thought that comes to your head?"

Lelouch said "I guess."

After class was over Lelouch danced out of the classroom. He accidentally danced into the vending machine. He said "That was a solid crash."

The janitor replied "You need to be careful you. You're the prince of slapstick."

Lelouch said "I was dancing around for fun."

The janitor replied "Well dance more carefully. You keep dancing around and crashing into stuff. It messes up the floor and makes my job a lot harder."

Lelouch said "I'll try to make your job a easier experience."

Shirley Fenette asked "Are you okay Lulu?"

Lelouch said "I'm the prince of being okay. Actually being okay seems too average. I'm the prince of being better than average."

Shirley blushed and said "I think you're the prince of good looks."

Lelouch replied "I should add that to the list of things that I'm a prince of."

Shirley said "It seemed like you were having a rough day during class."

Lelouch replied "The teacher needs to learn about fun. It's one of the most essential parts of school."

Shirley said "I need to go home soon. I'll see you tomorrow Lulu."

Lelouch replied "Okay. Goodbye."

Suzaku Kururugi walked by Lelouch and asked "What's going on?"

Lelouch said "I need you to help me carry the couch home."

Suzaku replied "Okay." Lelouch and Suzaku picked it up and spent a half hour dragging the couch home.

Lelouch said "Home's several minutes away."

Suzaku asked "How did you carry the couch to school earlier?"

Lelouch said "I put it in my car. I forgot that I brought my car with me to school. Lets go back there so we don't have to carry the couch anymore." Lelouch and Suzaku wasted more time by carrying the couch back to the school. After they arrived at the school they put the couch in Lelouch's car.

After Suzaku left Lelouch went into the school. Lelouch stole a key to his homeroom teacher's classroom. After he went inside the room he said "I'm going to make this class fun by setting up pranks in here." Lelouch put a stink bomb in every single desk. After that he put kitty litter in all of the text books. Finally he replaced the next day's classwork with comic books. To avoid getting blamed for the pranks Lelouch put Suzaku's spare backpack in the room and filled it with prank books.

The next day Lelouch tried to trick people into thinking he didn't do any pranks by wearing a tuxedo and a top hat. Lelouch said "Greetings Shirley. Are you enjoying this eloquent day?"

Shirley said "Yes. You look really charming today Lulu."

Lelouch replied "The charm of my costume isn't as special as the cuteness of your face." Shirley blushed.

Suzaku walked by and said "You look fancy Lelouch."

Lelouch replied "Thank you. You're truly a upper class level of good friends."

A few minutes later the class started. Lelouch had set up the stink bombs to go off shortly after class started. He tried to look like a charming gentleman, but he struggled to avoid laughing. All of the stink bombs went off.

Shirley said "I've never been in a worser smelling room."

One student replied "At least it smells better than the perfume store."

Suzaku said "It seems like a disaster. This room was full of stink bombs."

Shirley asked "Can class be cancelled?"

The teacher said "Sadly no. Bad smells don't count as sick days. Start reading your textbooks. It could help us ignore the smell." The students opened their textbooks. The books were full of kitty litter. Tons of it landed on the floor.

Lelouch tried to avoid laughing while saying "This classroom seems to be a playroom today. It doesn't live up to my fancy standards although your admiration for a more comedic classroom is rather strong."

The teacher said "I better see if the classwork hasn't been destroyed." The teacher found out that the classwork was replaced with comic books.

Shirley asked "Who did all of these bothersome pranks?"

The teacher looked on the floor and found out that Suzaku's spare backpack was filled with prank books. The teacher said "It seems like Suzaku loves pranks more than I thought he did."

Suzaku replied "I can understand why I seem guilty, but I didn't do this prank."

The teacher said "You have to be in detention after school for the rest of the month. I'm ashamed of you Suzaku. You usually act more mature."

After class was over Shirley said "I really doubt that Suzaku did the pranks."

Lelouch replied "Well my dear the worst villains can learn to be heroes, but that the best heroes can become villains."

Shirley said "Despite that I think that somebody framed him."

Lelouch was worried that Shirley would find out that he did the pranks so he decided to frame the janitor. He put a bunch of joke books in the janitor's closet. He also wrote a fake letter about the janitor's plan of framing Suzaku.

The next day Principal Ashford found the joke books and fake letter. Because of that the janitor got sent to detention after school for the rest of the month. The janitor said "This is a ripoff. I didn't do the pranks."

Principal Ashford replied "The evidence proves you were the real villain. I'm ashamed of you."

After school was over Shirley said "I hate to get you in trouble Lulu, but I know that you're the one who did the pranks."

Lelouch asked "Why would you think that I would do the pranks?"

Shirley said "You left your textbook in the classroom which had your pranking plans written down."

Lelouch replied "Please don't tell Principal Ashford. I could get expelled."

Shirley said "I love you too much to get you expelled." Lelouch did a victory dance with a desk. He accidentally broke the desk.

Principal Ashford replied "You're getting a detention for breaking the desk."


End file.
